Kneel
by newvagabond
Summary: My take on Loki and Tony's meeting at Stark Tower. Loki x Tony Stark smut.


Uuuh, yeah. I wasn't really finding any Loki x Tony Stark that satisfied me enough and I haven't written in like forever. So this happened.

Warning for obvious reasons. Mmm.

* * *

This was _exciting_. Everyone scrambling like ants, so predictable and so _funny_ to Loki that every so often he pursed his lips to contain his laughter. And he grinned. Grinned and grinned. Careful steps and eyes locked with the man stepping down, whirring and spinning things precisely and delicately undressing him from his suit of armor.

Tony Stark practically skipped to his bar and Loki never took his eyes off of him. Exciting, exciting. He registered a familiar feeling in his legs as he stalked toward the Iron Man, grabbing him, thrusting the sceptre forward—_tink._

A shift. _Tink_.

"This usually works..."

"Looks like performance anxiety; it happens."

Loki's eyes faltered briefly and he thrust forward again, this time smacking Stark with his staff, knocking him against the bar. A glass shattered, which only fueled the god's excitement. Fingers curled, dragged across the glowing circle under Tony's shirt, his knee hovering between two legs.

"_Hjarta_..."

"Sorry?" Tony had regained but was smart enough not to try anything just yet. "I remember a few Norse words from mythology class, but they mostly had to do with horse-fucking." Loki's eyes turned up, and he smirked, scratching a nail against the gleaming object. Tony clenched his jaw and turned his head to hide a shiver. That was something only Pepper did to him.

"Is this your heart?" Loki drawled, eyes still drinking in his prey, curious, feeling the circle that hid beneath the cloth.

"Heart? Nope, don't have one. Sold it."

Loki's eyes lidded after a short chuckle and he pressed his knee forward, into the other's groin. Tony looked at him, frozen in masked confusion. The god's mouth turned up into a devilish grin and he curved his sceptre against Tony's face. He dragged a soft edge against stubbly cheek like he meant to caress it.

"_Mannligr_," another chuckle.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Okay, well, if you're done talking to yourself and touching me with your stick, I'm gonna—"

_Riiiiip._ "—go... get..." Tony stared down, frozen again. Loki hands were talons, holding shreds of what used to be the front of Tony's pants. The god lowered down slowly, still clutching his sceptre.

"Humans are terrible at hiding things..." Loki observed, reaching his hand forward. Tony stretched back to grab a bottle, and it only flew out of his hand to shatter against a wall. The blue of the sceptre was blinding, but Stark didn't need to see to know that Loki was flush against him.

"Ah, ah," Loki chided, mouth to ear. "Still_._ I am your king."

He lowered again, not hesitating to claw away at more cloth. With his prize before him, he paused.

Tony's face betrayed him; white, confused, sweating, scared—turned on. "If you're king, why are you the one kneeling?" Weak. A desperate attempt, but it was something.

Loki merely looked him in the eye. "Oh, you'll kneel soon enough..." He opened his mouth and Tony's grip slipped on the bar. Loki managed a smirk as he pulled back, wetting thin, perfect lips, drinking up his subject's torn expression. He paused to breathe against his new toy, which only made Stark bite back another shiver.

"Hm," Loki voiced his amusement and let out a deep breath before he parted his lips once more. As he moved his head and used a free hand to hold onto hip, Tony could only partially hide his expression by turning his face up and to the side. Trying to even out his breathing only made him grunt more and that made the little shit chuckle, which only sent a chill to his balls.

Loki wanted to see more of this. The god pulled back for a moment, nostrils flaring, then went as far as he could, jaw slack, brow furrowing slightly at the intrusion at the back of his throat.

Tony groaned loud that time, hands unable to hold onto the bar anymore and fingers twitching uselessly in the air. Loki had him all the way, and watching him do it only made it worse. As Loki lovingly sucked, Tony lost the ounce of control he had left. Shaking, his fingers stretched forward until they touched something soft—Loki's hair. Was this how a god's hair was supposed to feel? Tony stroked, pressed in at the hairline, weaved in by the ears.

Sensing no threat, Loki continued, digging a thumb into his prey's thigh hard. Tony was starting to tremble, and his fingers smoothed down just below the jaw, at Loki's neck, thumbs rising to feel over flawless cheekbones. His stroking began to falter and Loki turned his eyes up, dark with lust, his own cheeks flushed with desire.

It wasn't hard to read, especially coming from a human. Something flashed in his gaze and there was a distant rattle as something fell and he gripped Stark's hips with both hands, practically assaulting him.

Tony's legs shook, hands moving back up now to fist at the god's hair. "_Ha_—"

Loki pulled back just enough, mouth open slightly. His eyes narrowed, radiating triumph as the Iron Man pulsed hard against his tongue. They both panted, blood rushing, air thick with exhilaration. Tony was sweating, staring down at Loki in a horrible mixture of confusing emotions.

Loki tasted his lips and brought his sleeve to his smirking mouth, eyes burning into Tony's almost painfully.

"How powerless you become," he began, tilting his head a little, still panting slightly. "when given such base stimulation."

Any other member of the team would've flushed bright red. But Tony'd slept with enough manipulative women to be able to process this differently. He kneeled slowly, matching Loki's eye level. "Well, I am only human. And you're my king. That right?"

"He learns his place," Loki leered, teeth shining. "No one so easily ruled by gratification is any threat to me."

"Good, then..." Tony leaned in closer, fingers curled—and he couldn't keep a straight face. "You won't mind if I take this." Loki only had a moment to react before he realized he had dropped his sceptre before Tony brought it hard against his head, hurling the god against the opposite wall.

"Guys, you're gonna wanna come up here," he said, pointing the staff at Loki, whose glower could've disintegrated metal.

"_You okay?"_ Natasha's voice hissed back.

"Yep, just get up here. I have a surprise," he said with a grin. After a moment he looked down at himself. "Jarvis, see if you can get me some new pants before they get here."

A loud, whining crackle made Tony flinch. _"—I'm not even gonna ask_," said Natasha.

* * *

Some of you have suggested a companion piece to this! Trying to work on it... No idea what I'm doing!


End file.
